


Someone in Need

by MrInvisible1996



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Game of Thrones (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-01-31 18:36:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21450841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrInvisible1996/pseuds/MrInvisible1996
Summary: Jon goes to Skyrim, and takes a princess or two along for the ride.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Usual disclaimer. I do own Game of Thrones, But only on DVD, and Elder Scrolls 5, Skyrim, on PS3 & PS4. All character rights belong to their creators and I don't plan on making a single cent off the work.
> 
> Before I get started, there are a few things that differ from ASOIAF cannon in this fic. First and foremost, only Elia and Aegon were killed in the Sack of Kings Landing, Varys having had the forethought to smuggle the young Rhaenys out of the city before the sack. The Tourney of Harrenhall happened 2 years earlier. Ashara did not throw herself into the sea, but also did nothing to discredit those rumors, instead she accompanied Rhaenys north where they settled in Winter Town known as Arturia Sand, a bastard daughter from a now extinct branch of the Dayne's, and her daughter Lyla.  
Character ages have been altered.  
Rhaenys/Lyla of house Targaryen (shh)-15,17  
Robb of House Stark-13,15  
Jon of Houses Stark and Targaryen and Joffrey of House Baratheon(?) and Lannister-12,14  
Sansa of House Stark-11,13  
Arya of House Stark and Myrcella of Baratheon and Lannister-10,12
> 
> I'm sure the rest can be figured out using your own brain power.
> 
> Although, I haven't decided on what pairing I am actually going for, I am leaning on the idea that it will be Jon/Myrcella.
> 
> Without further ado.

Jon

The night was cold, but it suited the boy just fine. The chest he found that evening while avoiding the feast at Lady Starks behest were enough to shatter any notions that he had of being cold. If the documents inside the chest were true, then there was a Targaryen in Winterfell.

Jon would never call himself the smartest of the children of Winterfell but it didn't take a Maester to put the pieces together. The documents said the child was born in Dorne, in the 1st year of the reign of Robert Baratheon I. The documents were signed by the witnesses of the birth, Ser Oswell of House Whent, Ser Arthur of House Dayne and Ser Gerold of House Hightower, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

What little Jon knew of his own birth puts him in Dorne at that time, because that was where Lord Stark returned from, with his sisters body and a newborn boy he claimed as Jon Snow, and knowing Lord Starks vicious attachment to his family, he would have wanted to keep the last remaining piece of his sister as close as possible. It was a well known fact to almost all of Westeros that Lord Stark and the New King almost came to blows following the fate of Elia Martell and her son Aegon, so the probability of Eddard Stark then lying about Rhaegar Targaryen's last sons identity is greatly increased.

He was on his way to Winter Town, hoping to take a walk with his best friend, Lyla. For obvious reasons he won't tell her exactly why he is out this late but talking with Lyla has always managed to take his mind off his troubles before, and he knows he needs it now more then ever.

As he passed the houses on the way to Arturia and Lyla's home there was a scream from the alley he just passed. Without thinking he ran towards the alley. He may be angry at Lord Stark but he's not foolish enough to discard all of his teachings, and the most important to Jon was to "Always help someone in need."

____________  
Myrcella

The cold of the night didn't agree with her. In fact, after being inside Winterfell since the arrived, and Kings Landing before that, she could barely feel her fingers through her thick borrowed gloves and her dress was without a doubt, not made with the cold of the North in mind. She mentally cursed whichever maids had packed her clothes for their lack of forethought (and her own, but she's a princess so she doesn't have to admit it). She also curses her father for dragging her this far north for the name day celebrations of Robb Stark, although given that the boy was named for him could only mean that the King would have made his way north anyway.

She knew that the only one to blame for her current predicament was herself, though. If she had been conversing with the children of Lord and Lady Stark like she was asked, and hadn't been looking around at the feast, she wouldn't have noticed her mother and Uncle Jaime sneaking away through a side door, she wouldn't have gotten curious, excused herself and followed them from a distance. She wouldn't have heard the sounds her mother makes in bed and she wouldn't have heard her mother say "Put another of your children in me, brother."

She felt worse just thinking about it and now she had gotten lost in the town outside the castle walls, and she has a strong feeling that there was someone, or something, following her. She has no proof to speak of, just glimpses of something in the shadows just beyond her field of vision, footsteps that outpace her own and when she turns, the area that the sounds originated is empty. She can see a figure walk past the end of the alley, a sort of familiar figure that she remembers from the courtyard this morning. If she can get to him and ask for help then surely whoever, or whatever, is following her will loose interest in her. With that thought in mind, she quickens her pace, but the back of her mind informs her that her companion for the evening has done the same, still outpacing her.

Her fear gets the better of her, and she does the only thing she can think of. She takes a deep breath and lets out the loudest scream she can manage, before a hand wraps around her from behind, while holding a rag to her mouth. In seconds, her vision fades to black.

_____________  
Jon

At full speed, he sprints toward the scream. He doesn't know who it is but a voice in his head is glad that he remembered to grab his sword before he left the castle. Rounding the corner toward the alley that the scream came from, he sees a shadowy figure crouched over a smaller less shadowy figure. Before he can think, he unsheathes his sword and runs toward the scene, hoping that what he finds won't be a murder. When the larger figure notices him advancing it immediately abandons the smaller one in favour of escaping the scene and Jon gives chase to the other end of the alley in hopes of scaring them away.

When the figure seems far enough away he turns back, sheaths his sword and returns to the other figure, whom he notices is definitely a girl (or a boy with the questionable hobby of wearing dresses) and still hasn't moved. His first instinct is to check that the person is still breathing, and breaths a sigh of relief when he feels a puff of breath on his cheek. He the starts checking for any injuries or blood while doing his best not to disturb their clothing, but in the dark alley it is near impossible to tell and he has to keep checking that the other figure has not started to return in hopes of having lost their pursuer.

While taking this person to the castle in hopes that Maester Luwin could help would be the best option, he knows that he may not be strong enough to carry them that far, so he opts for the much closer home of Arturia and Lyla, knowing that the former has at least some medical knowledge from her helping the Maester during the Greyjoy Rebellion the plague a few years past during.

While the girl (or boy) is not exactly heavy, more unbalanced, it still wasn't easy to manoeuvre them onto his back by himself but he wouldn't risk their life because it was difficult to move them. Upon finally getting them settled on his back he moves as quickly as he dares around the corner, passes the six or seven houses to his destination, up the steps and raises his had to knock on the door to the house of his best friend.

_______________  
Rhaenys/Lyla

The sight of her best friend at her door was definitely not what Rhaenys (and she always will be) expected to see when she heard the knock on the door as she was getting ready to go to sleep. And absolutely not with a small body draped over his shoulders. In fact, in her opinion, her reaction was the only one that possibly made sense.

"No kidnappers welcome here," she stated before shutting the door in his face and proceeding to slide the bolt across to lock it. Two seconds later the knocking resumed with a vengeance, to the point that Arturia (Ashara) had to push past her, unbolt the door and swing it open to see the same sight, but she seemed to pay more attention to the fact that the figure on his back was in fact not moving, and Jon's facial that seemed to scream "help me", ad proceeded to move aside to allow him entry.

"Lyla, please clean off my bed, it appears we have a guest tonight." she heard Ashara say before she turned around to do just that.

While working on her task, she overheard Jon quietly say "Sorry for the trouble, it was easier to get her hear than to the castle." After which Ashara proceeded to get her small pack of medicinal herbs and proceeded to ask Jon what had happened. Upon the completion of her task she moves from the room and Jon proceeds to move the figure from his back to the bed as gently as possible, Ashara and Rhaenys doing their best to keep the figure from moving about too much and injuring their neck or head. When the transfer from back to bed is complete, Rhaenys can't help but notice that Jon's face proceeded to go from his usual pale to almost transparent in seconds. The curiosity eating at her she can't help but ask, "What's wrong with you?"

Jon's pale face turns to her and he says "That's the Princess Myrcella."


	2. A New Land, and Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and his companions wake in a strange land.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN. The response I got to the first chapter exceeded my expectations, I was in the process of uploading the second chapter when disaster struck. My laptop decided that the time was perfect to do a complete factory reset. I lost everything that was on it.  
That was last month (or last year(^_-)) and since then, the bushfires, or as I hear they are calling them overseas, Wildfires, have become more dangerous, and as a member of the local rural fire brigade, I have been run ragged. (If that hasn’t made it obvious, I shall state that I am located in Australia.)  
Finally I’ve managed to get a break a now boredom is setting in so I figured I could try to redo chapter two, so without further ado. Someone In Need, chapter two  
(Ha, I made a rhyme)

Myrcella  
I’ve been awake for around five minutes now. At least, I think it has been five minutes, I’ve kept my eyes closed so that my captors don’t discover that I am no longer unconscious. From the sounds that I can hear, there is more than one, possibly as many as three, at least one is male and I have heard the voice of at least one woman.

I know it’s foolish but I can only hope that the guards, or even my mother, will notice that I am gone and a search party can be arranged quickly to rescue me. Or maybe the kidnappers have already sent a ransom letter and the payment is being made and I’ll be sent back soon I can hear them whispering to each other but I can’t decipher the conversation. It doesn’t even matter, my captors have no idea that I am in fact awake. 

“Princess, I’m as fond of games as the next mother, but is this really the one you want to play. Lyla does it almost every morning so the signs that you are awake are clear as the castle on the hill to me.”

‘...Damn.’ Busted. Well, no use pretending now. Might as well see what torture my captors can concoct. Upon opening my eyes, however, there were no obvious torture devices, I am not tied, gagged, or blindfolded and my captors are not wearing anything that can prevent me from identifying them at a later date. Either my captors are extremely unintelligent or they don’t plan to stay around Winterfell for long afterwards. There were two rather beautiful women, one possibly the younger teens mother, both with dark hair and purple or indigo eyes (hard to tell in the candlelight) and a boy around Joffrey’s age whom resembles Lord Stark a great deal, with long dark hair and the same grey eyes of Lord Stark and his younger daughter, Arya. 

“Princess, my name is Arturia Sand.” The older woman, now named Arturia, said. “This is my daughter Lyla” She said while waving in the general direction of the younger woman, who waved back “And Lord Starks son, Jon Snow.” She finished while gesturing towards the now name boy. The now named Jon stepped forward and began to speak. 

“Princess, do you remember anything before you woke up?” he asked, as if you don’t know exactly what happened, it was obviously this bastard who kidnapped me and brought me here. I didn’t realise at the time but I had actually voiced my thoughts aloud which was made obvious by the bastards brow creasing. 

“I apologise, Princess, but it appears that you have the wrong impression.” Arturia stated, partially confusing me, “Jon here, was the one who saved you.” That only served to confuse me more. 

“Saved me, how? Wait, are you the one that had just passed the alley? ” I asked while looking right at him. 

He rubbed the back of his neck before replying with, “I was on my way here, when I heard your scream, Princess, and started running as fast as I could in that direction. When I arrived, there was someone standing over you, about to pick you up and do exactly that which you have accused of me.” Was what he responded with. Which kind of made me feel guilty, if he was telling the truth, then I had just accused my saviour of being my kidnapper.   
“If you feel up to it, Princess, I would like to get you back to the castle now, before others come to the same conclusion as you had.” He continued to say before it hit me,

“How long have I been here?” I asked. Has it been a day, two days, a week? Mother must be going mad with worry.   
“It has been about three hours now, Princess.” Was ‘Lyla’s response, sightly underwhelming, really. “Which is why we would like to get you back to Winterfell, as soon as possible. As of yet, no alarm has been called for your disappearance and we would like to keep it this way.” She finished. 

It would probably be best to get back to the castle before mother throws a fit. “Yes, I believe that I will be able to return to the castle.” I said in response. 

\---------------

Jon

This was not how I thought it would happen. I thought that my death would be like the heroes of old, with a sword in my hand, instead of at my hip, and two armies around me, clashing to beat the other into submitting to them. Not in the Winterfell courtyard, as my little sister runs toward me, a princess to my left side, my best friend to my right. A strange glowing circle under me and what would appear to be a bolt of lightning coming from above. 

But I’m getting ahead of myself here. Let’s go back to ten seconds ago. 

10 seconds ago

We had just returned to Winterfell, by we I mean myself, Princess Myrcella and Lyla, whom decided to accompany us, and spotted a group of people in the courtyard gathered around Lord and Lady Stark and the King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The King appeared to be preventing the Queen from attacking either the Lord or Lady, from this distance it was hard to tell, when Arya spotted us and yelled out “Jon” and broke off running, which turned everyone’s attention to us. 

The Queen, spotting the Princess in the presence of a bastard and a commoner, started to marching towards us with the look of a madwoman on her face. When Arya was within five metres of us, it happened. Time seemed to slow down. The glowing circle lit up beneath us and the bolt began to descend from the heavens as Arya sprang into the air, having apparently not noticed or not caring about the obvious danger.

Upon catching Arya, there was really only three options;

Save Arya

Save Lyla

Save the Princess

I’ve always said that I would give my life to save any of my siblings but the choice of my sister, my best friend or the Princess of the Seven Kingdoms would have been a lot more difficult if the decision hadn’t already been made. I was holding Arya, so I could only save Arya.

And that’s what I would do. 

Mustering all the strength that I had, I through my little sister as far and hard as I could, knowing that no matter how hard she landed, she would land alive. I didn’t even see her land before the bolt hit and my vision faded to black. 

-

I was the first to wake. And wake I did, I sprang up almost screaming from the pain, which I then realised was not there. After a quick check to confirm that I am still alive (yes, I am) and that I am not dreaming (pinching the back of my hand confirmed that, no, I am not), I began to take in my situation. I appear to be in the Wolfswood, although I cannot say for certain where or even if that is true because the trees around me look nothing like those in the Wolfswood. I also noticed two figures lying either side of me one was obviously Princess Myrcella and the other was definitely Lyla.

Seeing them made me panic and look around, hoping, praying to whoever is listening that I wouldn’t see Arya. Hopes and prayers that went unanswered as lying almost ten meters away was my sister on her side groaning as she sat up and looked around. “Jon? Is that you?” she asked when she saw me, to which I could only nod. Slowly she got to her feet and stumbled her way over to me, when she was close enough she held her arms out for a hug, but as I moved in, closed her right hand and drove her fist into my gut. She may be small but her bony knuckles verses an unsuspecting stomach are a devastating weapon. As I dropped to my knees from the unexpected blow she stood above me. “That was for throwing me.” She stated before offering her hand to help me beck to my feet, and this time I hugged her before she could hit me again. 

It was at this point that the two other ladies in our presence groaned as they awoke and took in there surroundings. Lyla was the first to spot us but Myrcella was the first to spot the three men at the other end of the clearing and promptly froze in place. The sound of a twig shaping alerted me to their presence soon after. 

They were wearing strange uniforms of grey armour with a blue sash going around the neck and was tucked into the belt at the front of the armour. One had a completely closed in helmet with two small holes to see through and a point on top and had a simple sword attached to his hip (this one, we’ll call helmet) . The other two wore open helmets of differing styles, one looking like it was made from the hide of a deer and held a mace that looked rusty (this one hide), the other seeming to be made of some form of scales and seemed to have a bow strapped to his back(scale). 

Looking back at Arya, I asked her “Do you still have the dagger that I gave you for your last name day?” to which she nodded. “Keep it at the ready.” I told her firmly, before unsheathing my sword and dagger and stepping past Myrcella and Lyla to put myself between them and the other men. “That’s close enough!” I told them with what I hoped to be a firm tone. 

To which ‘hide’ laughed and ‘helmet’ and ‘scale’ snickered. Hide stepped forward and spoke. “You Imperial spies must be lost, the camps that way.” He said gesturing behind him before readying his mace. I could see the direction this was going and quickly tried to defuse the situation. 

“We’re not spies, we are just lost, if you point us in the direction of the nearest town, we will be on our way and you’ll never see us again.” Apparently, my attempt to diffuse the situation was hilarious, because all three broke into laughter so loud that it scared a few birds into flight. Seeing that a fight was inevitable, I again took in the men’s appearances. The mace is not anything I have face before, the sword would be easy enough, but I should prioritise the bowman first, for a stray arrow could harm one of the girls.

Before I could continue my train of thought, Hide broke into a sprint toward me, but his attack was one Theon tries in the yard constantly so it was not unexpected. As he raised his weapon and brought it down, I spun to the left and swung my sword at his wrist. This was how I always disarmed Theon but I remembered too late that this was live steel and my sword cleaved through Hides bones and out the other side, relieving him of his hand. I had no time to dwell on this though, as my instincts screamed at me, move, and that I did, Helmets sword passing in front of me as he overbalanced, having not expected me to move, and left his back open and I was about to repay the favour he nearly gave me when an arrow grazed past my cheek. I looked toward Scale to see he was focused on readying another arrow and didn’t see me throw my dagger at him where it buried itself into his eye before my instincts screamed, block. I managed to bring my sword up just in time to redirect Helmets sword to the left and spun around him to slap his sword hand with the flat of my blade, making him drop his weapon, and then drove the pommel of my sword into the back of his head, removing his presence from the waking world. 

That was all that happened before men in brown and red light armour, and more in the blue and grey, burst from the tree line and one of these men gave me the same treatment that I had just give to Helmet. The world once again returned to black. 

-

This time, the expectation of pain was indeed fulfilled, complete with a headache, nausea and blurred vision, but that only served to prove that I was alive. It took a while, but when my vision cleared I could see that I was sitting in a cart with three others, and travelling behind another cart, upon which I could see the girls watching me, all looking relieved that I had awoken. Obviously I couldn’t converse with them but the man in sitting opposite me spoke. “Hey, you.” He said, drawing my attention. “You were trying to cross the border right? Walked right into that Imperial ambush, same as us, and that thief over there.” He finished, nodding to the man sat beside him. 

The thief fixed the man a dirty look, “Damn you Stormcloaks” he spat. ‘Stormcloaks? ’“Skyrim was fine until you came along. Empire was nice and lazy. If they hadn’t been looking for you, I could have stolen that horse and been half way to Hammerfell.” ‘Skyrim? Hammerfell?’ “You there, you and me, we shouldn’t be here. It these Stormcloaks the Empire wants.” ‘Empire?’

The ‘Stormcloaks’ response was, “We’re all brothers and sisters in binds now, thief” before the man driving the cart yelled out “Shut up back there!”

The thief the taken a liking to the man to my right. “And what’s wrong with him, huh?”

The ‘Stormcloak’ snapped back “Watch you tongue. You’re speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.” ‘High King?’

“Ulfric? The Jarl of Windhelm? You’re the leader of the rebellion. But if they captured you.... Oh gods, where are they taking us?” ‘Jarl? Windhelm? What is going on. Where are we?’

The Stormcloaks only response was to shake his head and say, “I don’t know, but Sovngarde awaits.” Before turning to me to continue our earlier conversation. 

“Hey you. Sorry about the treatment those other boys gave you but it seems you know how to handle yourself in a fight, given the thrashing you gave them. Ulfric, himself, was about to come down and apologise for their behaviour but that ambush came out of nowhere, took you out and then proceeded to kill most of our men. It wasn’t until Ulfric ordered us to lay down arms that the fighting stopped. Your little lady friend, the short one, took out three grown men that got too close before they managed to subdue her.” He said, that last part making me smirk in her direction, which she returned. 

Having enough of being quiet, I thought to respond to the man, “Then it seems she paid attention in her lessons for once” I said with a chuckle. The man across from me and Ulfric both doing the same. “My name is Jon, Jon Snow of Winterfell.” I said, hoping to get an introduction from the other man. 

His response was, “Ralof of Riverwood. Don’t mean to be rude lad, but you wouldn’t mean Winterhold, would you?” His question puzzled me. 

“Winterhold, never heard of it. You sure you don’t mean Riverrun?” I couldn’t help but ask. 

“No, lad, Riverwood, it’s a small town to the north-west of where we were taken. And Winterhold is the capital of the north-eastern hold of the same name. Home of the College of Winterhold.” OK, now I’m starting to think that I’m not in Westeros anymore, but just to be sure. 

“Ralof, can I ask you a few questions?” At his nod I continued “So you have never heard of Winterfell?” A head shaking was his answer. “What about Kings Landing?” Another shake. “What about Dragonstone?” Another shake. At this, I sighed and would have rubbed my eyes but the bindings on my hands prevented such an action. As a last ditch effort, I looked up and said “Westeros?”

As soon as I uttered that both Ralof and Ulfric’s eyes grew large and Ralof asked, “What did you just say, lad?” It seemed that these men wanted to see how much I could take before my headache exploded my head.   
Nevertheless, I repeated myself. 

“Westeros” When Ralof and Ulfric exchanged a look, I knew they’ve heard of that. And at Ulfric’s nod Ralof was about to begin when the thief started again. 

“No, this can’t be happening. This isn’t happening.” His words confused until I followed his line of sight and spotted the keep coming into sight from around the mountain. 

Ralof, in an attempt to calm the thief, spoke “Hey, what village are you from, horse thief?”

“Why do you care?” was the response.

Ralof smiled to himself and said, “A Nords last thoughts should be of home.”

After some time, the thief responded. “Rorikstead. I’m... I’m from Rorikstead.”

Before anyone could say any more, the voice of one of the soldiers in brown rang out, Imperials, as I understand it. “General Tullius, sir! The headsman is waiting!”

And an older man responded with “Good. Let’s get this over with.” At this point I blocked out the conversation and watched as the girls faces all paled to the point that I almost think the Princess is going to faint and for the first time in my life, my little sister looked at me with completely unbridled fear. It is a look that I have never hoped to see and one that I hope to never see again. But as we were told to dismount the carts I saw tears running down the faces of all three girls. 

When they started to call the names of their prisoners, Ralof remarked “Empire loves their damn lists” and brought a smirk to most of the men in the crowd. I looked to my left and saw Arya preparing to run and coughed to get her attention. When she looked at me I just shook my head, she understood my message and stopped. When Ulfric and Ralof had been called, they called the thief forward. “Lokir of Rorikstead” and he panicked and tried to run, screaming “You’re not going to kill me!” but his freedom lasted all of ten seconds, as the captain yelled “Archers” he was shot down with at least six arrows. The captain turned and looked straight at Arya and said “Anyone else feel like running?” and smiled maliciously.

Now that I was the last left from my cart the man with the list said, “Wait. You there. Step forward.” As I have already seen what these people do to those who don’t comply with their orders, I did so. “Who are you?”

It is now that I decided that if I’m going to die, I’ll do it with my true name. And the documentation in Winterfell had it included. I held my head up high and stated clearly, for all to hear. “Prince Jaehaerys of House Targaryen.” None of the Imperials seemed to react, Arya looked betrayed, Myrcella looked scandalised but Lyla flinched, looked at me and followed my lead when asked the same question. 

“My name is Princess Rhaenys of House Targaryen.” At Lyla, no, Rhaenys declaration, Myrcella lowered her head for a few seconds before she too followed my lead. 

“I am Lady Myrcella Waters of House Lannister.” That one confused me. Rhaenys I get because she was said to have escaped the Red Keep before the sack and one of the only lords willing and able to protect her was Lord Stark, but Myrcella not calling herself ‘Princess of House Baratheon’ but a bastard of House Lannister was an eye opener. 

Lastly, Arya was called on. "I am Lady Arya of House Stark.”

The yard was silent for a few seconds before the Imperials began to laugh. After about twenty seconds the captain managed to slow it down to chuckles and state, “Every one of those houses died out with Westeros and Valyria. That was 4 centuries ago.” The laughter started anew, and through it all, the General Tullius never even smiled. 

He did however offer his input, “You two, claiming that you are Targaryen’s would only work if you had white hair.”

When the laughter died down, the man with the list turned to his captain and asked “Captain, what should we do, they’re not on the list.” 

The captain only said “Of course not, they lied about their names so they can’t be on the list. Forget the list, they’re going to the block.” And then she walked to where the prisoners were grouped. 

The list man turned to me and said “I’m sorry, I know it’s a small comfort, we’ll make sure your remains are returned to what’s left of Westeros.” This day only gets worse as the hours pass by. 

I turned and made my way over to L, no, Rhaenys, my sister, Arya, my sister in all but blood, and Myrcella, the Princess who isn’t a princess. From the looks on their faces, I wanted to give them all a hug, but, alas, my hands were bound. When we got to the other prisoners, it appeared that Tullius had taken the opportunity to give Ulfric a public monologue. “Ulfric Stormcloak. Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn’t use a power like The Voice to murder his King and usurp his throne.” The only response the Jarl could give was muffled grunts through the gag they had placed on him. Still, Tullius continued, “You started this war, plunged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace.”

Almost immediately after Tullius finished that sentence, a loud roar was heard in the distance. “What was that?” The list man was the one to ask. 

And Tullius responded with, “It’s nothing. Carry on.” 

To which the captain responded, “Yes, General Tullius.” Before directing her attention to a woman dressed like a Septa of the Faith. “Give them their last rites.”

The Priestess stepped forward and began to speak, but had only said two dozen words before one of the Stormcloaks became impatient and walked forward, “For the love of Talos, shut up and let’s get this over with.” 

Causing the priestess to pause, shake her head and walk away, saying, “As you wish.”

The Stormcloak soldier walked over to the block and lowered himself to his knees, “Come on, I haven’t got all morning.” The captain walked up behind him and used her boot to force his head onto the block. “My ancestors are smiling at me, can you say the same?” Was the question he posed to his enemies as him last words. The gathered people, members of the Stormcloaks, Imperials and citizens of the town all gave their opinions on his death but the words the captain said next made my blood run cold. 

“Next, The Lady of Winterfell.” The captain stated mockingly before the roar from earlier repeated itself but I barely heard it. ‘Not her, not Arya.’ So while the list man and the captain talked, I used the opportunity to step forward. When the captain turned around, stating, “I said, next prisoner” I was already there. She frowned at me before looking me up and down. “While the resemblance is uncanny, you are not the prisoner I called for.” She stated. 

I nodded toward the headless body beside me, “You didn’t call for him either, what does it matter to you who goes first?” The captain looked to the General who nodded, and in turn allowed my obvious breach of their conduct. As I was kneeling, I looked towards the girls. Rhaenys, the friend I just found out was my sister. Arya, the sister I would and am giving my life for. Myrcella, the princess who never was. As the captain forced my head to the block and the executioner lifted his axe, memories of happy times in Winterfell rushed before my eyes. The first time Robb and I sparred in the yard. That same afternoon when I was scolded by Lady Stark while Robb nursed a broken wrist. Playing with Robb, Lyla and Sansa in the Winterfell courtyard. The day Arya said her first word, “Jon”, coincidently the same one she is screaming now. Teaching Bran to use a bow in the yard with Robb and Theon, while Arya watched, knowing full well, she would be learning the same things later that night, when Lady Stark thought she was in bed. Her last name day when I gave her a doll in the morning and she pretended to smile until I lifted my shirt and showed her the knife hidden beneath and winked, then she didn’t have to pretend. 

I was interrupted from my memories when the ground itself rumbled and I looked up to see and honest to gods Dragon. Big as one of the mammoths uncle Benjen talks of from beyond the wall, and black as a moonless night sky. I could hear Tullius telling his guards to get the townspeople to safety. It was now that I registered the voice of Ralof yelling at me. “Jon! Jaehaerys! Whatever your real name is, get up! Come on! The gods won’t give us another chance.”

It wasn’t long before the voices of Arya and Rhaenys and even Myrcella joined Ralof before I shakily, got to my feet and made my way to the tower beside the inn for cover where the Stormcloaks were doing the same. Arya had already removed her bindings with her knife she got from somewhere and was helping Rhaenys and Myrcella rid themselves of theirs. Ralof walked up to me with a borrowed knife and cut my bindings. “We need to move. That dragon has given us a chance but it won’t hang around forever. We need to go now.” I said to the people in the room.

One of the Stormcloak soldiers stood and opened their mouth to argue, when Ulfric himself interrupted him. “I agree with the boy. We need to go now.”

At that Ralof nodded and said, “Let’s go, with me, up through the tower.” Before following his own instructions and doing just that. I had just made it to the second floor, a Stormcloak beside me saying we needed to move some rocks to get through, when the wall exploded inwards the dragons head sticking through the as it hole breaths in, and I could have sworn I heard a voice shout something like ‘Yol... Toor... Shul!’ before fire spewed from its mouth and then the dragon took off again to cause more havoc. I felt the flames wash over my body but was bewildered when I felt no pain. The flames left the Stormcloak soldier with nothing but a charred resemblance of a former body and the clothes around my chest nothing more than rags to polish a sword with, but did me no harm. 

Ralof having been too far behind to notice, pointed through the hole at the inn outside, or more specifically the hole in the roof. “See the inn on the other side? Jump through the roof and keep going.” I nodded and looked to the girls. 

“I’ll go first. If anything goes wrong, find another way. We’ll meet in the keep over there.” I said pointing out the keep I was referring to. I then looked at Ralof and asked “Can I trust you to help them get there?”

His only response was a nod but his serious face told me that he would do all he could to help. 

At this I jumped through the hole and promptly fell through the ceiling and to the ground level again. Having not expected the extra fall, my landing was definitely not a good one and it knocked the wind from my chest, I will be a little banged up, but I will survive. I could hear Ralof yelling “Jon, are you okay?”

It took me a while to catch my breath and respond but I managed to yell out, “I’m okay, but don’t follow me this way, I’ll meet you at the keep!” I could hear what sounded like a response but I couldn’t hear over the dragons roar and that of the fire that was engulfing this side of the inn. Speaking of fire, I should probably get out of here. At the other end of the inn, I could spot a hole in the wall that I could get through fairly easily, so I took off and dove through the hole before I heard the building groan and collapse in on itself, the flames having claimed too much of the structure to remain upright. 

“Haming, you need to get over here.” The voice of the list man grabbed my attention as I looked up to see the dragon closing in on the street. “Now!” he yelled as the boy ran towards the list man, the boys father following meters behind but as the dragon landed and the ground shook, the boy lost his footing. I didn’t think, just ran towards him slid beside him and wrapped him up in my arms, my back to the monstrous beast of legend, using my body to shield the boy. “Torolf” The list man yelled before ducking around the corner of a building as the dragon, again, shouted ‘Yol... Toor... Shul!’   
Again, the flames washed over me but found no purchase as the dragon, once again, took to the skies and I once again heard the voice of list man, “Still alive, prisoner?” My response was to lift my head and check to see that the boy had survived the encounter. While scared out of his whits, he had no injuries to speak of. List man appeared in front of me to help the boy up and then do the same with me. “Stick with me if you want to stay that way.” He stated before turning and pushing the boy towards an older man, saying “Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defence.”

The older man’s response was, “Gods guide you, Hadvar.” 

While this conversation was going on, I turned and saw the man I think was the boys father, or the charred remain that was left of him, at least.

A yell of ‘Look out’ was the only warning I needed to hit the deck as the dragon swooped down to grab at me with his claws, as it was, they still left a deep scratch in my back, my scraps of shirt offering no resistance to the monsters sharp talons.

The pain was definitely there, now. But either it wasn’t bad, or the adrenalin coursing through my body had nullified it for the moment. Either way, I need to get off the streets. I could see the now named Hadvar calling and gesturing me to follow him and, after making sure the dragon was nowhere in sight, I ran as fast as my legs could carry me towards him and after I jumped down a small ledge, he began to move to go up the stairs to the right and follow the other Imperial soldier when I heard the rushing wind of the dragon swooping down again. Wasting no time, I grabbed the back of Hadvar’s shirt and through him back at the wall we were just near and dove after him. 

Almost immediately, the beast landed of the wall above us and burned the other Imperial soldier to charcoal. Before returning to the skies. “We need to go.” Hadvar said, stating the obvious as he pushed off the wall and this time, succeeded in climbing the steps and through the burning remains of yet another building and out what is left of it’s front door, where a small host of around 50 Imperial soldiers were trying to bring the monster down with a hail of arrows, to very little, if any, success. 

Tullius, upon recognising Hadvar, yelled, “Hadvar! Into the keep, soldier, we’re leaving.” He seemed to be about to give more orders, when the dragon swooped down and grabbed two soldiers from among the ranks, before flying high into the air and dropping them. “Damn it.” The general yelled. It was then I had an idea. 

“General!” I yelled. It got his attention. “Concentrate fire on the wings. If you can ground the beast, you can kill it.” Tullius stared at me for a moment before shaking his head and yelling to his men.

“You heard the lad, aim for the wings. Bring that dragon down so we can kill it!” Before Tullius could continue, I heard Hadvar calling. 

“It’s you and me, prisoner. Stay close!” We ran through an archway, that was then toppled by the dragon, preventing many of the Imperial soldiers from following. Ahead, I spotted Ralof helping Rhaenys to climb through a gap in the wall, Arya and Myrcella having already come through and were making their way towards me. 

It was as Arya reached me and leapt for a hug, which I happily gave, that Rhaenys made it through and she and Ralof made their way towards us, when Hadvar recognised Ralof, “Ralof! You damned traitor. Out of my way!” 

I can see that this will just devolve into another argument between Imperial and Stormcloak, so I yelled, “Hey!” That caught their attention. “I know you are enemies but can we please focus on escaping first. Then I’ll happily stand aside and you can kill each other. Aye?” The two men looked at each other, seemed to internally debate the good and bad of the situation, and were interrupted by the dragon taking a swoop and landing a devastating hit on a running Stormcloak soldier. The hit sent them hurtling across the yard and flattened them against the wall. It seemed to do the job of reminding the two men in front of me why we were escaping in the first place. 

“Right. Um.. Everyone, into the keep!” was Hadvar’s hesitant order, to which we all complied, although Ralof hesitated for a few seconds but another roar from the dragon seemed to wake him up from his stupor. 

Upon entering the keep, Hadvar pointed to a chest at the far end of the room. “That’s where they put your weapons. The blacksmith wanted to study them, said they were far different to the ones he’s heard of.” While Arya and I went to re-equip our weapons, Rhaenys and Myrcella checked the other chests for anything that might be of use. Rhaenys found two strange books, one was yellow with a golden bird on the front, the other was black with an image of an orange flame in the shape of a hand. Ralof took notice and remarked, “Magic tomes, one Restoration and one Destruction. They say if you read them, you can learn the spell hidden in the pages.” And read she did, almost immediately she could conjure flames in the palm of her hand and a strange golden light that seemed to heal the small injuries on her body. When she passed the book to me however, the pages were empty. “Sorry lass, each book only gives one single spell.”   
Myrcella found a hunting bow and a quiver of iron arrows. She seemed to know how to use one, as she readied an arrow and fired at the target across the room, she didn’t hit the centre but she didn’t miss either and Ralof’s clapping seemed to make her embarrassed as she blushed. Hadvar had made his way to the gate near the target and when the arrow landed, turned to give a glare at Ralof, only to see Myrcella holding the bow, which served to embarrass her more. 

“We need to move. We don’t know who will come through the door next but I can guarantee they will be one of our enemies and we don’t know if they’ll be as friendly as us.” He said while looking at Ralof. To this, we can only agree so when Hadvar opened the gate, we started off on our adventure. 

-

Two years later....

Sovngarde

4E 203

In the last two years, it has been rare that we are gathered like thiswe were together like this. After warning the Jarl of the dragon threat, we each went our separate ways. I discovered that I was what the Skyrim natives called Dragonborn and travelled to the island of Solstheim where I had heard of another man claiming to be Dragonborn. While he claims were true, he was in fact Dragonborn, his use of his abilities appalled me and after refusing to change his ways, I was forced to kill him. Upon returning to Skyrim, I came into contact with a number of Daedric Prince’s, becoming the Champions of Meridia, Malacath, Hircine and Hermaeus Mora. 

Rhaenys stayed in Whiterun for a while, but she had found a taste for magic and pursued it. She journeyed to Winterhold and joined the college and just over 18 months later, she became the Arch Mage of the College of Winterhold and the Champions of Azura and Jyggalag. 

Myrcella travelled to Riften where she met a man selling strange goods, after a short conversation she agreed to do a small job for him. In the following year, she became the Grey Fox of the Thieves Guild and a Nightingale of Nocturnal and a Champion of Clavicus Vile. 

Arya didn’t talk to me for a year, and when we did meet, she didn’t stay long and always found an excuse to leave. She travelled north-east to Windhelm, where she heard of a boy trying to contact a guild of assassins. She took and completed the job, but the Dark Brotherhood was not impressed by her taking their job and had her join them. Due to the relationship between the Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild, Myrcella and Arya went on to become great friends. Two years later, she is now the Listener of the Dark Brotherhood and their default leader. She is also the Champions of Boethiah and Mephala. 

Six months ago, we were brought together by the Vampires that began to wreak havoc across Skyrim. It was here that Myrcella informed me that the reason Arya has been avoiding me was because of my actions that day in Helgen. She believed that the reason I took her place on the block was because she was weak and I wanted to leave her. It took a while, but I managed to explain that I wasn’t strong enough to lose my little sister. I didn’t realise that to save her, I would lose her anyway. We reconciled and went on to work together with Rhaenys and Myrcella to destroy the Master Vampire Harkon and gained a new companion in his daughter, Serana. 

Now, here we stand. Before the very same dragon that attacked Helgen, Alduin. Watching as he screams his last breath. His hide littered with arrows and ice spikes, singe marks from lightning and flames, slices from sword, axe and knife and darkened patches that bruised from mace and hammer. The body disintegrated but nothing came from it, no knowledge, not that I’d want any from Alduin, and his body exploded outwards in a purple blaze, the flames damaging my shirt but, as all others have since we arrived, left me unharmed and the girls were thankfully out of the blast radius. 

The warrior guardian, Tsun, approached and said, “Dragonborn, Companions. Your actions here today have proven that you are worthy of a seat in these halls and, when the time comes, you shall have it, but there are others, who need your help. So for now, it is time for you to return. When you’re ready, give me the word and I shall send you home but I warn you, stay too long and you will not be able to leave.” 

We discussed it briefly and agreed that it is best to leave now, as there was nothing that we could possibly do in Sovngarde, so Tsun was informed and he used his Voice to send us back. 

Year 297AC

Some distance from Kings Landing. 

I awoke with a gasp, and immediately regretted it. The smell was horrid, so bad it made my eyes water and my throat burn. I don’t know where Tsun sent us but we must have done something that pissed him off because I can’t think of any other reason as to why he dropped us near a sewage stream or something. 

At this moment, I heard a groan and turned to notice that Serana had awakened and immediately noticed the same thing that I did. It took her all of two seconds to turn to me with an accusing look and ask, “How did you manage to piss off a dead man so much, that he sent us back to the living world only to die from this accursed smell?” At her question, I wanted to both chuckle and defend my honour, but Rhaenys beat me to it, as she started to giggle at my expense, while sitting up herself. I also noticed Arya had woken and was in the process of getting to her feet while trying to keep her mouth and nose covered, the smell apparently being too much for her. The last to wake was Myrcella, she, however, only wrinkled her nose at the smell, which is to be expected, after all, her guild makes its home in the sewers of Riften. 

When we were all standing, Arya still trying in vain to keep the smell from her nasal cavity, we took in our surroundings. There was a forest to the east and a road to the west. I was about to suggest we follow the road, for wherever Tsun had sent us, surely there was a town nearby from that smell, when I noticed Myrcella looking north. I could see the castle but I didn’t recognise it. It appeared that Rhaenys saw it to and also recognised it, as she froze as well. It was when Serana, bless her undead soul, asked what it was that Rhaenys replied, “That is Kings Landing.” 

Well, nice of Tsun to explain that sending us back did not mean Skyrim, but Westeros. 

“I don’t particularly care where we are, I’m starving and there’s bound to be at least an inn over there.” She didn’t even wait for us to respond, she was already walking. 

I turned to Myrcella and said “You should probably pull your hood up. As far as these people are concerned, you’ve been dead for two years, I can’t imagine the scandal that you suddenly appearing alive would bring.” At this reasoning, she nodded and complied and we walked after Arya. 

It didn’t take long to reach the city, a little more than an hour. But the second it came into view, it was obvious something was wrong. At the gate, hanging either side and over it, was the Three-Headed Dragon banner of House Targaryen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s where I’ll leave it for now. This chapter is already twice the length that I was going for. But you know, Read Review give Kudos and all that. I’ll try and get the next chapter out soon.

**Author's Note:**

> Give us a comment if you have any suggestions for improvements.


End file.
